Lila's first mother's day
by Ecofinisher
Summary: On a sunday morning Lila spend her morning still sleeping and meanwhile her daughter was doing with her father a little suprise for her...


**Mother's day**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

"Shh we gotta be quiet" Said Nathaniel as he sat on the dinner table along with a small brown haired girl. Around the table lied several white sheets around with several coloring pencils in front of the girl, which had one in front of her, holding a red pencil.

"Daddy, how do I spewll my name?" Asked the little girl looking up at her father with her ice blue eyes.

"You spell it like this" Said Nathaniel taking one sheet and ripped a small part of it, then writing down his daughter's name on it.

"N-A-T-H-A-L-I-E" Spelled Nathaniel to the little girl.

"Thank you daddy" Responded the little girl copying the name from the sheet.

"Can you wwite mommy too?" Asked Nathalie rolling her eyes up at her father.

"Sure my girl" Said Nathaniel taking the same one and writing over the name of the daughter, what he was asked for.

"M-O-M-M-Y" Spelled Nathaniel for the brown haired child.

"Thanksies" Said Nathalie keeping doing her drawing. "I almost finished it dad"

"That's good sweetie and hey if you want" Said Nathaniel and whispered into the girl's ear. "We can buy mommy some flowers and chocolate. What do you say?" Asked Nathaniel and Nathalie left her chair to hug her father.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Shouted the brown haired girl and Nathaniel took her in his arms.

Both left their house, locking the door up and walking down to the outside, where the car stood.

"Can I enter into the car?" Asked Nathalie and Nathaniel let her daughter go to the bottom running towards their car.

"Wait the car isn't open yet" Said Nathaniel as the girl arrived on the right back door, behind the driver's seat.

"Oh" Said Nathalie and her father stood in front of the door and placed his hand inside the door handle of the car, unlocking it automatically.

"Awesome" Said Nathalie observing her father opening the front door of the car.

"Get to your seat and I help you to put the seat belt" Demanded Nathaniel and his daughter entered into the back of the car, then Nathaniel put the seat belt around his daughter, then closed the door and entered into the front. He turned the engine of the car on the start-stop engine bottom and left the park sport of his house driving forwards onto the street.

Inside a bedroom, a brown haired woman lied on a bed, with the covers covering half of her body. She lied on the mattress while hugging her own pillow and cuddling with it.

Something cracked around sounding like porcelain breaking on the ground, which made the woman wake up.

"What was that?" Asked the brunette as she woke up with that noise. She looked around and saw that she was alone in the bedroom.

"Daddy, can I wwite something too?" Asked Nathalie, which made Lila smile, wondering, what she wanted to do.

"Sure, let me just clean up this mess" Said Nathaniel from the kitchen, making Lila shake her head, while smiling.

"Wonder, what my two dears are doing" Questioned Lila herself walking towards the closet.

In the kitchen, Nathalie was writing on a white paper something down, which was on another sheet written, while her father was behind her cleaning the bottom with a small shovel and a brush.

"Looks like we need to buy another vase for the flowers" Said Nathaniel after finishing collecting the shards of the broken vase.

"How is it going?" Asked Nathaniel looking over the head of her daughter observing her writing down all the letters.

"Do you think mommy will like it?" Asked Nathalie as the father looked at her letter, which had a bit of an untidy look since Nathalie wasn't used of writing down words or letters.

"What will mommy like?" Asked a familiar voice, putting both in shock.

At the entrance of the bedroom stood Lila leaned against the arc of the door, observing the two behind the dinner table.

"Uh good morning honey?" Greeted Nathaniel surprised, by his wife already being up so early. "Did you sleep well?" He asked the Italian, trying to win time for his daughter to finish the card.

"I did, but I heard something coming from here and I thought on going to check it out" Replied Lila entering into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Shouted Nathalie excited jumping off the chair, running towards the woman. "Happy mommy's day!" Shouted the girl, making the Italian smile.

"Aww thank you!" Replied the mother hugging the little girl. Nathaniel saw on the table the drawing of her and whistled.

"Didn't you forget something?" Asked Nathaniel holding the drawing, which caught the little girl's attention. She ran towards her father, taking the sheet away, then brought it to her mom.

"I made this for you" Said Nathalie giving her mother the drawing.

"Wow, this is amazing" Said Lila looking at two sticky man-like girls on the drawing. One of the girls was short and pink colored, while the taller one was orange colored. Over the tall one stood _Mommy_ while on the short girl Nathalie's name.

"I got chocolate for you" Said Nathalie walking back to her father, which quickly took them off the table to give it to the girl.

"Wait" Called Nathaniel taking the letter and the bouquet to give it to the daughter.

"What, you are giving me all this?" Asked Lila looking surprised at her daughter, which nodded. "Aww"

"I got flowers for you and a letter" Said Nathalie and Lila took the bouquet to smell on it, then she looked at the chocolate box, shaped in a heart form and then looked at the letter.

"I wrote this letter for you" Said the girl smiling.

"Can you tell me, what you wrote for your mommy?" Asked Lila and her daughter looked then neutral because she couldn't read. Nathaniel walked to Nathalie and came down on his knees to look at the letter.

"I help you" Said Nathaniel. "Just say, what I read" Told Nathaniel and his daughter nodded.

"Mommy, I don't have much words to describe you" Read Nathaniel.

"Mommy, I don't….uh..." Said Nathalie, which forgot the sentence, what her father just told her.

"I don't have much words to describe you"

"I don't have much wowds to scribe you" Said Nathalie, making Lila smile at her little girl trying to repeat everything, Nathaniel said.

"You are simply the best mother in the world" Said Nathaniel, then Nathalie tried to repeat the sentence.

"You are simple the best mother in the wowld"

"You're always there for me, when I got scared"

"You always there, when I got scared"

"You read me bedtime stories, you take care of me, when I'm sick"

"You read me bedtimes stories, you take care of me, when I'm sick" Repeated Nathalie.

"And the most important thing"

"And the most imp….import….importing thing….important thing..."

"You gave me love"

"You gave me love" Copied Nathalie from her father and Lila gave her daughter a tight and lovely hug.

"Aww this was so beautiful" Said Lila and gave the girl a long peck on her cheek. "Did you do this alone?" Asked Lila and her daughter shook her head.

"Daddy helped me a little bit" Responded Nathalie looking along with her mother to the redhead.

"No problem" Said Nathaniel and his daughter walked up towards him for a hug.

"Thank you, daddy" Said Nathalie getting pet by her father on her hair.

"Aww" Replied Lila joining the two on their hug.

"Aww" Replied Nathaniel as his wife joined in in their family moment.

"And what did you two do for breakfast?" Asked Lila getting a strange odor in her nose, making Nathaniel shriek as he realized, that he forgot to take care of the pancakes, that was been cooked.

 **This was my one shot for the mother's day! By the way, Nathalie here is around 2-3 years old, where they can already talk, but not as good as the grown ups.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this one shot.**


End file.
